warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Pinestar's Choice/Chapter 7
Chapter description :Smallear and Pinestar sit together, and the warrior flicks his tail at Leopardfoot, commenting that he's made a good choice for a mate. The leader is confused, jerking awake from his after patrol nap. Smallear notes that cats are starting to talk, but his companion is irritated. Pinestar is uncomfortable with the gossip, wishing to have a bit of a private life. Smallear questions if he and Leopardfoot might have kits, but the leader dodges the question, stating that new life is always a blessing. He instead thinks about the recent battles, which have resulted in him only having two lives left. Pinestar recalls that Goosefeather had warned him about being more careful, but the leader thinks that he has more lives than other cats, and would rather die saving his Clanmates. :Sweetpaw approaches, reminding Smallear that he's promised to train her. The warrior leaves, muttering about overenthusiastic apprentices. Pinestar wonders about whether he'd have kits with Leopardfoot, and whether he'd mentor one. However, he gets depresses at the thought of teaching them to fight, and then perhaps someday watching them die in battle. The leader waits until the clearing is nearly empty, and slips out of camp. He heads towards the Twolegplace, taking a long route to avoid Sunfall's hunting patrol. As Pinestar makes his way through the maze of stone paths, he realizes that it doesn't scare him anymore, and he feels quite comfortable. The tom meets Shanty, who tells him that Jake is with Quince today, but offers to show him around her den. :He accepts, and they walk around together, looking at nature. Shanty shows Pinestar a pool with fish in it, and he attempts to catch one. The tom fails, but jokes that she'd better not tell RiverClan about them. Shanty's female Twoleg exits the den, and the kittypet goes to her and gets petted. She encourages Pinestar to do the same, so he hesitantly lets her stroke him for a little while. The ThunderClan tom ducks away when the male Twoleg approaches, and Shanty follows him. Pinestar tells her about a warrior's life, reminiscing on how proud he is of his Clan. He asks how she can live like this, as a kittypet, without these same feelings. Shanty explains that she does have honor and loyalty, and values her Twolegs. :She says that life isn't just a game of winner and loser, but apologizes, saying his comments hit a sore spot. He says sorry for judging her so quickly, and that kittypets aren't all he was taught they were. Both cats both doze off together, pelts brushing together for warmth. Pinestar meets Doestar in a dream, and the she-cat is concerned with his lack of care about Sunningrocks. She reveals to him that Leopardfoot is expecting his kits, but that a tom will be born with the power to destroy ThunderClan, and must be raised right to overcome the shadow on his destiny. Pinestar is shocked, and wakes up to Shanty shaking him. He tells her that he needs to go, and races back to camp, wondering how to protect ThunderClan against something he helped create. Characters Major }} Minor *Leopardfoot *Sweetpaw *Shanty *Shanty's Twolegs *Doestar }} Mentioned *Snowpaw *Moonflower (Unnamed) *Jake *Quince *Shanty's mother and littermates *Oakstar }} Notes and references Category:Pinestar's Choice Category:Chapter subpages Category:Novellas